La magie de Noël
by pineapple2612
Summary: Un petit aperçu de Kurt et Blaine pendant les fêtes de Noël.


Hello tout le monde! =D

Je suis de retour après une longue absence, le temps me manque pour écrire depuis que j'ai commencé ma formation professionnelle mais j'avais cette idée d'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu les photos et vidéos de Chris et Darren pour l'épisode de Noël. Voilà j'en ai donc écrit un petit OS Sur Klaine durant les fêtes de Noël car j'adore Noël et j'adore Klaine tout simplement =)

Bonne lecture et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe! Laissez-moi une petite review à l'occaz que vous ayez aimé ou pas l'histoire je veux votre avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer ;)

* * *

Kurt serra plus fort la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour essayer d'en capter au maximum sa chaleur corporelle. Il devait faire aux alentours de -3°C et cela se ressentait grandement malgré l'épaisseur des différentes couches de vêtements que Kurt portait et qu'il avait quand même pris soin d'accorder. Blaine se rapprocha de son bien-aimé et passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de le tenir plus près de lui et de le réchauffer doucement en lui frottant le dos.

Ils marchaient aux cœurs des grandes allées grouillant de monde, en s'émerveillant du décor magique de Noël et en s'arrêtant ici et là, à la devanture des petits chalets de bois tout aussi bien décorés les uns des autres. Dans ceux-ci étaient proposés des décorations de Noël, des articles de fête, des produits du terroir et des fabrications artisanales. Chacun y trouvait de quoi habiller son sapin, garnir sa table de réveillon et offrir des cadeaux à ses proches_._

C'était une idée de Kurt de venir ici se promener avec Blaine, il adorait Noël et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin. Il savait que sa carte bleue n'apprécierait guère mais il voulait trouver de petits cadeaux originaux et uniques à sa famille et à ses amis, et quoi de mieux que le marché de Noël en compagnie de son petit ami pour ça?

Le problème était que ses yeux se trouvaient fascinés devant toutes ces créations aussi diverses et spéciales les unes que les autres et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas compter sur Blaine pour l'aider à choisir. En effet, à cet instant il ressemblait à un petit chiot sautillant de chalet en chalet en s'émerveillant devant tout et en tirant Kurt au travers de la foule pour lui montrer toutes ses trouvailles.

_ Eh Kurt regarde là-bas des guirlandes multicolores en dragibus ! Et là des chaussons en forme de tête de cerf qui clignotent! Et ici…

_ Oui mon cœur je vois c'est génial, mais ralentis un peu la cadence j'ai la tête qui tourne !

Kurt souriait devant l'enthousiasme contagieux du bouclé, il était tellement heureux de partager sa vie avec lui depuis plus de trois ans. Il avait emménagé ensemble à New-York après que Blaine eut fini le lycée et malgré les disputes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer, leur couple perdurait et était désormais plus solide que jamais.

Après 3h30 de marche, une quinzaine d'achats en tous genres, des photos prises avec les pères Noël en décoration, une dégustation de chocolats français et le partage d'un sucre d'orge en forme de cœur, ils se dirigèrent à côté des stands vers un petit restaurant, déguisé pour le thème de Noël en énorme igloo blanc. À l'intérieur de celui-ci étaient disposées de petites tables en forme d'iceberg, des guirlandes multicolores accrochées au mur, sans oublier les serveurs déguisés en pingouins. Ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait pour être un peu au calme de toute l'agitation extérieure et commandèrent des sushis, spécialité de la maison.

Après avoir bien mangé, bavardé et épilogué sur le choix des cadeaux qu'ils venaient d'acheter, ils sortirent du restaurant. Enfin, disons plutôt que Kurt sortit en tirant Blaine par la main comme un enfant puni après que celui-ci ait supplié le serveur de pouvoir acheté un de leurs costumes de pingouin, qu'il trouvait plus qu'adorable et qui n'était bien évidemment pas vendable. Celui-ci était resté agrippé au costume du serveur en criant que le client était roi et que c'était inadmissible. Kurt rigolait intérieurement en se disant que des fois son petit ami, malgré son âge, avait vraiment des réactions d'enfant gâté. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire que cela ne le rendait pas encore plus adorable avec sa moue contrariée qui fendait son visage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque patinoire illuminée de spots de plusieurs couleurs, où des dizaines de personnes glissaient et virevoltaient en rythme avec des musiques de Noël diffusées par de grandes enceintes.

_ Oh Kurt on peut y aller, s'il te plaît ?! Ça a l'air super, regarde !

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Kurt de répondre qu'il l'entraîna à grandes enjambées en direction de l'entrée.

_ Euh chéri ne te vexe pas surtout mais tout cela ne me dit pas trop… Vois-tu je n'ai jamais fait de patin à glace et connaissant ma maladresse et mon sens de l'équilibre ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Tu rigoles, tu n'en as jamais fait ? C'est super, je vais pouvoir être ton professeur particulier alors !

Blaine afficha un grand sourire comme si ça vie s'illuminait à ces mots en lançant des clins d'œil à Kurt, alors que celui-ci semblait beaucoup moins ravi à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculisait devant tous ces gens et encore moins devant Blaine.

_ Allez dis oui, tu verras c'est génial, une fois sur la piste tu ne voudras plus en sortir !

_ Sauf si j'en ressors sur un brancard avec une jambe cassée.

_ Ne fais pas le rabat-joie ! Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer !

Le châtain se résigna, de toute façon quand Blaine avait une idée dans la tête cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, surtout avec ce regard suppliant qu'il lui lance à chaque fois.

Blaine revint avec deux paires de patins, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. En une minute il avait déjà enfilé ses patins et était debout entrain de sautiller sur place, alors que Kurt était en train de maugréer dans sa barbe des paroles imperceptibles à l'encontre de ces pauvres patins qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfiler.

Après quelques minutes où Blaine se décida à aider le châtain pour enfiler ses chaussures, ou alors quelqu'un s'en serait reçu une dans la tête, ils se placèrent à l'entrée de la piste. Kurt était pétrifié et accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait à la rambarde de la patinoire alors que Blaine le regardait, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Il lui prit les deux mains pour le décrocher d'où il était et le fit avancer doucement en le tirant vers lui.

Kurt avait les yeux à demi fermés et poussait des petits cris de détresse, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il se surprit à aimer cette sensation de légèreté et de glissade. Blaine le tenait fermement pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas quelque chose et glissait à reculons pour le faire avancer avec lui et pouvoir, par la même occasion, admirer son petit ami. Kurt ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda Blaine qui lui souriait tendrement.

_ Alors qu'en penses-tu ? lui lança le bouclé.

_ J'en pense que ce n'est pas si mal que ça quand on a un moniteur terriblement sexy qui vous tire sur la piste.

_ C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça donne vachement envie, rigola Blaine.

Blaine prit le temps d'expliquer à Kurt comment faire avec ses pieds et son corps pour patiner et garder un certain équilibre. Cela lui prit un peu de temps au début de se familiariser avec tout ça, il tomba plusieurs fois à terre ou dans les bras de Blaine qui n'était jamais loin pour l'aider. Par la suite, il réussit doucement à faire le tour de la patinoire à côté de Blaine et au bout d'une heure on pouvait les apercevoir faire les imbéciles sur la piste. Ils chantaient et dansaient en même temps, ignorant les gens autour d'eux qui les regardaient bizarrement. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux.

Blaine arriva derrière Kurt qui était concentré dans ses pas pour ne pas tomber et l'enlaça par la taille en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

_ Je crois que j'aime encore plus le patin à glace depuis que j'ai vu ton petit cul se remuer sur la piste devant moi.

Kurt rougit jusqu'à la pointe de son nez. Malgré ces trois années, Blaine arrivait toujours à le faire rougir comme au premier jour. La distraction des bras de Blaine encerclant sa taille lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'accrocha à lui dans sa chute, ce qui en résulta un tas de membres emmêlés au sol les uns avec les autres. Blaine releva la tête et commença à rigoler en voyant leur position et en imaginant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Kurt se releva à son tour en grimaçant et le frappa derrière la tête.

_ Blaine ce n'est pas drôle ! Mon postérieur risque de t'en vouloir pour un bout de temps !

_ Ah et en quoi est-ce ma faute très cher ? C'est toi qui t'es emmêlé les pieds et qui par-dessus le marché t'es servi de moi comme piste d'atterrissage !

Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire commun. Blaine se calma au bout d'un moment, affichant toujours un sourire niais qui emplissait tout son visage et fixa Kurt de son regard mordoré.

_ Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? sourit Kurt devant l'air béat de son petit ami.

_ Rien, je réalisais juste à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu rends chaque jour de ma vie inoubliable et parfait.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Les yeux brillants, il noua ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui dans ce baiser, ignorant qu'ils étaient par terre en plein milieu d'une patinoire remplit de monde. Rien ne comptait à part eux et leur bonheur. Après un certain temps, Kurt se détacha de Blaine à contre cœur se souvenant où ils se trouvaient.

_ Je t'aime tellement… souffla Kurt avec un magnifique sourire.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur… murmura Blaine en lui rendant son plus beau sourire.


End file.
